The number and types of electronic devices available to consumers have increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. Devices such as portable computers, laptops, netbooks, tablets, desktops, all-in-one computers, storage devices, portable media players, televisions and other display devices, navigation systems, monitors and other devices have become ubiquitous.
The sizes of these devices have been shrinking over the last few years. For example, many of these devices have been getting thinner. The thickness of electronic devices such as tablet and laptop computers has become an important marketing concern as well as a highly visible feature to consumers.
While these devices have been getting thinner, their functionality has been increasing. For example, larger memories, WiFi and cellular interface capabilities, larger batteries for longer battery life, and others, have become common features of these devices.
These electronic devices may include various electronic components such as hard-disk drives, solid-state drives, optical drives, batteries, keyboards, trackpads, display screens, and other components. These components often need to be connected to a main-logic board or other substrate. These connections may include a connector to make electrical connections to contacts connected to the electronic component.
Often these connectors may be fairly large. Also, what was a reasonable size for one generation of a device may become quite unreasonable for a smaller, next generation device. For example, a hard-disk drive may include a male connector or connector insert having one or more tongues supporting contacts for the hard-disk drive. A female connector or connector receptacle that fits over these tongues may increase the effective size of the hard-disk drive. This increase in size may either force an increase in the size of the electronic device, or a decrease in the functionality that may be included in the electronic device.
Thus, what is needed are connector receptacles for hard-disk drives and other devices that do not consume a significant amount of space.